


Hiding

by Jenna_Nicole



Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, KillerVibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole
Summary: “Frost, let Caitlin go!”Frost scoffed incredulously. “You still think that little of me? That I’d hold her captive in her own body? I care about Caity more than you ever could. I’m just happy she allows me to have a life. The least I could do is protect her from the person who hurts her the most.”“I would never hurt her. I could never.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Do you really think I’m happy?” and “‘Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Killervibe, not established.

“What are you doing here, Cisco?” came Frost’s severe tone, irritated by the sight of him on Caity’s porch. 

Her livid vehemence wasn’t new to Cisco. Despite the lack of explanation, he had learned to expect this coldness directed at him lately. Frost, with her short answers, dismissive comments, and the unwavering stance to not let him see Caitlin. The whole persona turned his stomach, reminding him of another time not so long ago when Frost was the enemy and Caitlin was fading away quickly. His only relief in Frost’s new behavior was that it was  _ only  _ directed at him. Outside of that, her actions were far from unusual. 

“I want to talk to Caitlin,” he said despite it all, hoping Frost might show sympathy to him now if she took note of the worry in his face and the pleading in his eyes. 

“No.” 

“Please.” 

She crossed her arms. “No.” 

He shook his head in frustration, trying not to let his mind consider older troubles. But her behavior startled him, and the words were out before he could bite them back. “Why not? Why don’t you let her out? Live her life?” 

Frost scoffed. “Don’t act like you care.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course, I care! She’s my best friend. You know this better than anyone.” 

She was already turning, trying to close the door in his face. “It’s not me who needs to be reminded.” 

He couldn’t understand it. The accusation was absurd. Everyone under the sun knew how dedicated he was to the wellbeing of Caitlin Snow, at least he thought, including Caitlin and her other half. It had his mind reeling at the thought of Caitlin somehow doubting his friendship. 

“What does that mean? Doesn’t she want to see me?” 

“You need to leave,” Frost said shortly as if she had just touched him with her icy kiss of death. 

He sighed to himself, trying to ignore the two glowing eyes that were trained on him. “Okay, I will. But tell me why first.” 

“No. I shouldn’t have to explain this to you.” 

Exasperated, he followed Frost into the entryway, his eyes wide with concern. “So it’s true? She doesn’t want to see me?” 

Frost pushed him in the chest, startling him into taking a step out of the doorway. 

She studied him, feeling a tinge of guilt at his hurt expression, but it faded the moment it came. Cisco’s distress didn’t bother her anymore. Not after feeling the aftershock of Caitlin’s heartache, eating away at even Frost for days and days without a beath. That hurt inside Caitlin Snow filled Frost with a brand new kind of fury. With a fierce protectiveness that took over her entire being. 

So Cisco’s sad eyes wouldn’t work on her. 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” 

He wasn’t leaving without an explanation. “Frost!” 

She just shook her head 

“Frost, let Caitlin go!” 

Frost scoffed incredulously. “You still think that little of me? That I’d hold her captive in her own body? Well, fuck you. I care about Caity more than you ever could. I’m just happy she allows me to have a life. The least I could do is protect her from the person who hurts her the most.” 

“I would never hurt her. I could never.”

“Well,” she said, about to close the door in his face again. “You’re doing a fantastic job at proving yourself wrong.” She was just about to close the door in his face, yet again when he reached forward. 

“Wait!” he said, holding the doorknob steady, not letting her close it. He looked at her this time without the accusation that had just darkened his eyes, but instead, he just looked hopeless, with fear caught in them. “Please, Frost. Let me talk to her. Let me fix whatever it is that I did to her because I swear, I will do anything. _ Anything _ .” 

She wondered what could possibly make his face change like that. From confident and brilliant Cisco Ramon to the boy grasping at anything to keep Caitlin in his life. It was as if someone (perhaps Frost) had pulled the life completely from him. Everything except that steady flame of passion that lit up his dark eyes. She had only ever seen him look like this once before, three years ago when he was pleading with her, to come home and be Caitlin again. 

“You love her,” Frost said softly, suddenly realizing it completely 

He almost smiled, looking at Frost with the weight of his desperation. “Of course I love her.” 

Despite her better judgment, she opened the door all the way, letting him enter.

* * *

A few moments passed as Cisco sat wordlessly on the sofa, waiting apprehensively for Caitlin to tell him why she was burying herself behind Frost for so long. 

When she did finally stand in front of him, hands tied around in a nervous knot, he almost wanted to run for his life. 

“Frost said you wanted to talk.” 

He didn’t know where to start, but his mind began drifting to Frost’s accusing eyes and began there. “I hurt you.” 

She took a large breath at his words, directing her eyes everywhere but him. “No.”

“No? That’s not what Frost thinks.” 

She looked at him, softening her gaze and sliding into the chair across from him. “She shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t ask her to.”

“But is she telling the truth?” 

She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze again, answering with her silence. When she saw the realization in his eyes, she shook her head. “It’s not your fault.” 

“Well, it feels like it is.” 

She shook her head, meeting his eyes with gentle firmness. “But it isn’t, okay? You should never feel guilty for being happy. Never.” 

“Happy?” he asked, his face blank. 

Caitlin didn’t want to say it, but after a few moments of silence, she let her pride collapse. “I mean, with Kamilla. You’re happy and...” 

His intense stare left her wordless, shrinking under the scrutiny she felt she should probably receive. But despite that, he mostly looked confused, processing what she had just said. And why she said it. And why she would care who he’s dating. Or why that would hurt her. 

“Cait,” he finally said, frowning. “Do you  _ really _ think I’m happy?”

She had made the assumption after the last few weeks in the lab. With his enthusiastic stories and the more regular visits Kamilla made to the lab. He seemed happy. But then, Caitlin had avoided watching at all costs. If there was any ingenuity in his behavior, she had been hiding somewhere else or vowing to let Frost take the reigns. 

“I thought,” she said simply, looking away from him. 

“I…” he started, moving over in his seat so that he was closer to her. “It’s a show.” 

“What?” she asked, noting his earnest eyes. 

“It’s all a show. I’ve just been trying so hard to prove to you, to everyone...even to myself, that I can move on. That I’m over it.” 

“Cynthia?” 

“No,” he said, burying his hands in his hair. “ _ You. _ ” 

She didn’t say anything, just stared down at her hands, trying to wrap her mind around what had just come from his lips. 

“When you left Central City, you told me to let you go. And I did. I tried. I really did.” 

She sat, frozen, unable to speak as he went on. 

“And I cared deeply about Cynthia. And I do care about Kamilla. But I couldn’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t let you go.” 

She stared, eyes full with hope, reassuring herself that she wasn’t dreaming. That he was real and meant it. “What are you saying, Cisco?” 

He laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m saying that I love you!” 

“You do?” she asked, unable to keep herself from grinning, suddenly struck by the way he was looking at her. The way he had  _ always _ looked at her. 

Suddenly, it all seemed foolish. All the days she had avoided him. All the times she had willingly missed out on life to protect herself from heartbreak. Like a coward, she kept her mouth clamped shut on the matter. 

(Even ignoring that his enthusiasm about his new relationship only appeared after she had pointed out his lack of usual passion.)

She had blinded herself into missing all his failed attempts at not loving her. And while she was trying to push him away, he had been doing the same to her. All along, he had been trying with all his might to let go of her. 

He nodded, taking her hand “I do.”

She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“I never thought it would hurt you. I never thought you’d care.” 

She shook her head fiercely, not wanting him to misread what her heart was telling her. “You think too little of yourself,” she said, feeling bold enough to touch his face, running her thumb down the side of his cheek. “I never should have asked you to let me go,” she said, bringing her mouth to his. “Especially when I never really wanted you to. I love you too.” 

* * *

When he saw Frost standing in the corridor the next day, he almost panicked, wondering why it was Frost approaching him and not Caitlin. 

“Frost?” he asked, walking toward her hesitantly. “Can I talk to Caitlin?” 

For a moment she just looked at him as if she was trying to intimidate him. 

And she was.

_ Very _ successfully. 

“I guess,” she said, breaking into a smile. “But only because Caity is asking.” 

Cisco grinned. “Does she ask a lot?” 

Frost rolled her eyes. “All the time.” 

And suddenly he was looking at Caitlin Snow, his girlfriend, and the love of his life. And she was hiding behind no one. 


End file.
